


Nur ein Spiel

by Typ



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ChloexRachel, Deutsch, F/F, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers, Life is strange: Before the storm - Freeform, Oneshot, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typ/pseuds/Typ
Summary: Ein Abend zwischen Chloe, Rachel und einem neuen Kartenspiel
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nur ein Spiel

Schweißgebadet hob Chloe Price den Blick, nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder auf ihre Hände zu senken. Sie schwitzte nicht weil ihr warm war. Immerhin trug sie nur noch ihr Top mit dem Totenkopf auf der Brust und ihre Unterwäsche. Der eigentliche Grund warum ihr so warm war, war die Person, welche ihr im Schneidersitz gegenüber saß und sie wissend anlächelte. Rachel Amber lehnte sich siegesgewiss auf ihrem Bett zurück und begann damit sich kaum merklich über die Lippen zu lecken. „Sie ist einfach zu gut.“, stellte Chloe wenig überrascht fest, den Blick noch immer auf ihre Hand fokussiert. Die Punkerin hatte ihrer Freundin vor ein paar Tagen ein neues Kartenspiel beigebracht und Rachel hatte erstaunlich schnell gelernt. Chloe zwinkerte, als einige der Schweißperlen ihr ins Auge lief, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Nervös?“, fragte Rachel mit einem breiten, wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht und Chloe schüttelte automatisch den Kopf, wobei ihre blau gefärbte Strähne der Bewegung folgte. „Gar nicht. Du etwa?“, versuchte sie den Spieß umzudrehen, aber Rachel lächelte sie nur an und schüttelte nun ihrerseits den Kopf, wobei ihr Federohrring sich zeigte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin hatte Rachel noch fast alle Kleider am Leib, was der Punkerin ein Dorn im Auge war. „Verdammt Rach du schummelst doch.“, platzte es aus Chloe heraus, woraufhin ihre Freundin sie mit großen Augen ansah und empört in Richtung der Punkerin sah. „Aber Chloe. Was denkst du nur von mir?“, fragte sie, legte ihre Karten verdeckt neben sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihre Freundin nun prüfend an. „Glaubst du etwa ich würde dich betrügen?“, fragte sie mit aufgebrachter Stimme, woraufhin Chloe sofort nervös wurde. „Nein, nein Rach.... Ich dach..., ich meinte nicht dass...,“, versuchte die Punkerin sich stammelnd und sichtlich überfordert aus der Lage zu retten. Ihre braunhaarige Freundin hingegen lachte nur, beugte sich nach vorne und gab Chloe einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, brachte sie damit endgültig aus der Fassung. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass die Beiden sich küssten, aber jedes Mal brachte Rachel Chloe damit aus dem Konzept. „Sie duftet noch immer wundervoll.“, stellte Chloe fest, schloss die Augen und hoffte dieser Moment würde ewig bleiben. Viel zu schnell jedoch löste sich Rachel von Chloe, rückte zurück, legte den Kopf schief und ließ ihre Freundin wieder zu Atem kommen. „Ganz ruhig Chloe, war nur ein Scherz.“, versuchte sie die Punkerin zu beruhigen, welche komplett überfordert mit der Situation war und nur nicken konnte. „Ich weiß.“, stammelte sie und hob wieder ihre linke Hand um ihre Karten zu betrachten. „Scheiße.“, stellte sie erneut fest und ihre Augen zuckten immer wieder verräterisch zu Rachel, welche ebenfalls in ihre Karten sah und erneut zeichnete sich ein Lächeln in dem Gesicht der Blackwell Musterschülerin ab. „Na schön Price, weg mit dem Top!“, forderte Rachel von ihrer Freundin und deckte ihre Karten auf. „Scheiße.“, fluchte Chloe gedanklich und zählte im Kopf immer wieder nach. „Hella Rachel, wie machst du das?“, fragte sie fassungslos, aber die Schauspielerin lachte nur und deutete auffordernd auf den Totenkopf, welcher auf Chloes Brust prangte. Seufzend ergab Chloe sich ihrem Schicksal, legte die Karten weg und begann damit sich quälend langsam von dem Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Gerade als Chloe am unteren Teil ihres Tops festhielt und sich bereit machte es nach oben zu ziehen, klopfte es an der Tür. „Rachel?“, drang die vorsichtige Stimme von James Amber, ihrem Vater, durch die verschlossene Tür. Erschrocken zuckten beide zusammen und richteten den Blick auf die noch immer verschlossene Tür. „Was ist?“, fragte Rachel ungehalten und sah, wie ihr Vater den Türgriff quälend langsam nach unten drückte. „Kacke verdammte.“, fluchte Chloe und begann hektisch und ungeschickt damit sich wieder anzuziehen. Auf eine Standpauke von dem korrupten Arcadia Bay Staatsanwalt konnte die Punkerin verzichten. Rachel hingegen bewegte sich nicht, sondern funkelte in Richtung der Tür. „Was willst du Dad?“, fauchte sie geradezu in Richtung der Tür und ihr Vater öffnete sie nur einen Spalt breit. „Du bist nicht alleine oder?“, stellte er eine rhetorische Frage auf welche Rachel nur ein schnauben als Antwort parat hatte. „Habt ihr wenigstens etwas an?“, fragte er vorsichtig und sichtlich peinlich berührt. Sofort wurde Chloe rot, als Rachel sie mit einem prüfenden Blick musterte. „Mehr oder weniger.“, antwortete die Schülerin knurrend ihrem Vater, welcher noch immer nicht ins Zimmer getreten war. „Verstehe, hallo Chloe.“, begrüßte James die Punkerin, welche vor lauter Scham nur stammeln konnte. „Hi Mr. Amber.“, brachte sie schließlich hervor und schaffte es endlich ihr Top wieder über in die richtige Position zu bringen. Ihre nackten Beine versteckte sie unter einem Teil der Decke von Rachel. „Jetzt.“, erlaubte Rachel ihrem Vater den Eintritt und fast augenblicklich öffnete sich die Tür. Im Rahmen stand James Amber in seinem typischen schwarzen Anzug und musterte die Situation mit einem prüfendem Blick. Keine der beiden Mädchen konnte sagen was er dachte oder von der Situation hielt. „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich und Mom...“  
„Rose.“, verbesserte Rachel schneidend ihren Vater, welcher für einen Moment stockte. „...na schön, ich und Rose für ein paar Stunden weg sind. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen ob du mitkommen willst aber...“  
„Nein.“, kam die kurze Antwort von Rachel, welche automatisch nach Chloes Hand griff und festhielt. James verstand die eindeutige Geste, warf Chloe einen Blick zu, der gleichzeitig prüfend, bittend und dankbar war. Chloe drückte ihrerseits Rachels Hand und strich ihrer Freundin mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. „Na schön Rach, bis später.“, verabschiedete James sich von den Beiden. „Bye Dad.“, erwiderte Rachel knapp und mürrisch und wartete darauf, dass sich die Tür hinter ihrem Vater schloss. Kaum war dies geschehen, befreite Chloe sich von der Decke und sah mit hochrotem Kopf ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht. „Wow Drama-Queen,“, begann Chloe und setzte sich wieder gegenüber der Schülerin hin. „hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Löwe so schnell seine Krallen zeigt.“, gestand die Punkerin anerkennend und Rachel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Am liebsten würde ich ihn hassen, aber er ist noch immer mein Vater. Mein Vater und ein Lügner. Und ich hasse Lügner!“, erklärte sie ihre sprunghaften Launen und Chloe nickte verstehend, musste aber gleichzeitig schlucken, was Rachel scheinbar nicht erkannte oder bewusst ignorierte. „Und da du meine richtige Mutter nicht finden konntest, muss ich mit dem Leben, was ich hab.“, führte sie weiter aus und erneut musste Chloe schwer schlucken. Der leise Vorwurf war nicht zu überhören. „Zu düster?“, fragte Rachel und Chloe schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, genau richtig.“, antwortete sie ihrer Freundin, welche sich immer mehr entspannte. „Da wir jetzt wieder unter uns sind Price,“, begann Rachel und deutete mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf Chloes Top. „weg damit!“, forderte sie, woraufhin Chloe ergeben nickte, das Kleidungsstück mit einer einzigen Bewegung über den Kopf zog und in eine Ecke des Raums warf. „Zufrieden?“, fragte Chloe leise, breitete die Arme aus und erntete ein nicken von Rachel. „So gefällst du mir schon besser.“, gestand Rachel nur und begutachtete den dünnen Körper ihrer Freundin. Auf Höhe des Bauchnabels, stoppte allerdings ihre Abwärtsfahrt. „Du hast es also tatsächlich durchgezogen.“, stellte Rachel fest und Chloe konnte nicht anders als stolz zu nicken. „Jupp.“, antwortete die suspendierte Schülerin und ließ zu, dass Rachel mit ihrer Hand über das frische Piercing fuhr. „Hat es sehr weh getan?“, fragte sie interessiert, aber Chloe winkte ab. „Nicht die Bohne.“, spielte sie den Schmerz herab. In Wirklichkeit hatte Chloe an der Stelle große Schmerzen, da sie beim piercen ein paar Mal gezuckt hatte und der Tätowierer deswegen abgerutscht war. „Deine Mutter wird ausrasten, wenn sie das sieht und dein Stiefvater auch.“, stellte Rachel fest und betrachtete die Banane mit dem aquamarinfarbenen Stein am oberen Ende interessiert. Chloe hingegen prustete nur abfällig. „Als ob der Stieftrottel mich jemals so sehen würde.“, erklärte sie ihr Geräusch und Rachel nickte nur. „Auch wieder wahr.“, erwiderte sie nachdenklich und fuhr sich über das rechte Bein, was Chloe nicht verborgen blieb. „Du denkst noch immer darüber nach?“, fragte sie und erntete ein nicken von ihrer Freundin. „Ja, aber ich weiß es echt nicht Chloe. Ich bin mir unsicher.“, gestand sie, woraufhin Chloe die Brünette an den Schultern packte und sich auf den Rücken fallen ließ. Rachel zog sie dabei mit sich. „Ich hab schon einen Plan Rach.“, gestand die Punkerin ihrer Freundin und erntete einen interessierten Blick. „Ach Chloe Price hat also einen Plan?“, hakte sie sarkastisch nach und die Punkerin nickte heftig, wobei ihre blaue Strähne direkt auf ihrem Gesicht liegen blieb und die freie Sicht auf Rachels wunderschönes Gesicht verdeckte. Vorsichtig strich die Brünette die Strähne auf Seite und sah Chloe fragend in die tiefblauen Augen. „Den ganzen Arm.“, erklärte sie ihren Plan und anerkennend pfiff Rachel durch die Zähne. „Wann?“, fragte sie neugierig, aber Chloe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Rach. Diese Dinger sind hella teuer und ich bin chronisch pleite.“, gestand Chloe zähneknirschend und erhielt einen sanften Kuss von Rachel. Sie hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und lag jetzt genau auf Chloes Bauch. Dass die Punkerin nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trug, störte die Beiden genau so wenig, wie das unangenehme Ziehen in Chloes Bauchnabel. „Du wirst schon einen Weg finden. Chloe Price findet immer eine Lösung.“, flüsterte Rachel, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten und nachdenklich nickte Chloe, befreite sich aus Rachels Umklammerung um in ihre linke Hosentasche zu greifen. In Rachels Gesicht entstand ein breites Grinsen, als sie die Tüte in der Hand ihrer Freundin erkannte. „Du willst im Haus des Staatsanwaltes kiffen Chloe?“, fragte sie und in Chloes Gesicht entstand ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen. „Tu nicht so, als würden wir das zum ersten Mal machen Rach.“, zog sie die Schülerin auf, welche ergeben nickte, ihrerseits in ihren Nachttisch griff und einen Aschenbecher samt eigener Tüte hervor kramte. Zwei fertig gedrehte Joints waren ebenfalls dabei. „Für mich?“, fragte Chloe perplex als Rachel ihr einen der Joints unter die Nase hielt. „Na klar.“, erwiderte sie nur und hielt ihr sogar das Feuerzeug hin. Gierig entfachte Chloe den mit Tabak versetzten Joint und blies den Rauch an die Decke. Auch Rachel steckte sich ihren an und ließ sich in die Arme der Punkerin fallen, welche sich hinter sie gesetzt hatte und ihren freien Arm um sie schlang. „Wir müssen noch weiter spielen.“, stellte Rachel nach ein paar Minuten fest, drückte den Rest ihres Joints im Aschenbecher aus, stand auf und ging in Richtung des Fensters um den Geruch des Grases wenigstens etwas zu vertreiben. Chloe hatte ihren bereits aufgeraucht und beobachtete ihre Freundin dabei, wie diese aufstand. „Zu viel an.“, stellte sie mit einem gierigen Blick fest, erhob sich ebenfalls und griff kurzerhand nach Rachels Shirt. „Hey!“, beschwerte Rachel sich und versuchte sich halbherzig zu verteidigen, aber Chloe hatte sie schon von dem ersten Kleidungsstück befreit, einen Arm um ihre Freundin gelegt und drängte sie nun immer weiter in Richtung des Bettes. „Chloe Price, was hast du vor?“, fragte Rachel obwohl sie die Antwort sehr genau kannte. Chloes Augen hatten es ihr schon vor einer halben Stunde verraten. Ohne ihrer Freundin eine Antwort zu geben, ließ Chloe sich auf die Kleinere fallen und biss ihr spielerisch in den Hals. „Das weißt du ganz genau meine kleine Löwin.“, knurrte sie nur und setzte die Erkundung des Körpers ihrer Freundin fort.  
  
Das Schlagen von Autotüren ließ Chloe in die Höhe schnellen. Neben ihr lag Rachel, weiterhin schlafend und ihren verbundenen Arm um die Punkerin gelegt. Noch immer trug sie den Verband, obwohl der Angriff von Damon Merrick schon ein paar Monate her war. Chloes linker Arm ruhte unter Rachel Kopf und machte es der Punkerin unmöglich sich weit zu bewegen, ohne die Schauspielerin zu wecken. Mit ihrer freien Hand suchte Chloe nach ihrem Handy. Die Uhr zeigte 02:00. Seufzend klappte Chloe das Handy wieder zu und begann damit ihrer Freundin sanft durch die Haare zu fahren. Schon die ganze Zeit überlegte Chloe ob und wann sie Rachel die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie hatte ihre Freundin belogen um sie zu beschützen und zu verhindern, dass sie auf die schiefe Bahn geriet. Ein schneller Blick in Richtung des Aschenbechers, brachte Chloe allerdings dazu den Kopf zu schütteln. „Sie ist schon auf dem falschen Weg, meinem Weg.“, stellte die Punkerin fest und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer von Rachels Strähnen, was diese scheinbar nicht bemerkte, denn sie schlief friedlich in Chloes Armen weiter. „Morgen werde ich es ihr sagen.“, stellte sie sich selbst ein Ultimatum, wie schon so oft. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie dem Mädchen, welches in ihrem Arm lag und friedlich schlief, wieder die Wahrheit vorenthalten würde und dafür hasste Chloe sich.


End file.
